


Малыш/The Little Man

by Deiko (Gellert)



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternative Universe - FBI, Fluff, M/M, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-26 01:14:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7554466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gellert/pseuds/Deiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Чарльз хочет ребенка. Эрик терпеть не может детей.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Малыш/The Little Man

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Little Man](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2574368) by [Sophia_Bee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophia_Bee/pseuds/Sophia_Bee). 



Чарльз хочет ребенка.

Эрик приходит к таким выводам, исходя из тонких намеков Чарльза. Впрочем, назвать это тонкими намеками весьма сложно.

Он присылает ему на почту ссылки на детскую одежду. А затем и ссылки на полезные для родителей статьи. Иногда Чарльз с сияющим от восторга лицом берет на руки детей в парке и, начиная сюсюкать с очередным малышом, лепечет: "Ну разве он не миииииииилый?" Про детские игрушки, купленные на распродаже, и говорить не стоит: "Никогда не знаешь, когда они нам понадобятся, дорогой, так что пусть будут".

Эрик лишь хмыкает в ответ.

Однажды вечером, когда они ужинают на кухне, Чарльз делает признание, причем говорит таким серьезно тоном, словно не раз практиковался перед этим:

— Серьезно, Эрик, я хочу ребенка.

Это уже сложно назвать намеком.

Эрику всегда сложно отказать Чарльзу. Вполне возможно, что если бы Чарльзу понадобилось, чтобы солнце вставало на западе, дабы его вишневые деревья в саду получали больше света, то Эрик, вполне вероятно, попытался бы повернуть для этого земную ось. Поэтому, когда от намеков Чарльз переходит к открытым заявлениям, то Эрик соглашается. Если Чарльз хочет ребенка, то он у них будет.  
Эрик не любит детей. Он видит их как маленьких, сморщенных, орущих созданий, которые имеют странную способность очаровывать самых угрюмых взрослых. Лучший способ защиты от младенцев, как считает Эрик, скинуть их в одну кучу. И, хоть он уже и дал свое согласие на то, чтобы завести ребенка, он все еще продолжает вести себя так, словно никаких детей в их доме не появится, несмотря на все предупреждающие знаки.

Он помогает Чарльзу сделать ремонт: одну из комнат особняка они переделывают под детскую, помещая в центр детскую клетку. Услышав эту мысль, Чарльз запускает в Эрика первое, что попадается под руку: "Кроватка, дорогой, большинство людей используют это слово, а не «детская клетка»".

Только сейчас Эрик подмечает, что сей предмет мебели сделан из дерева, и он мысленно заранее извиняется перед будущим заключенным этой неметаллической тюрьмы, из которой он не сможет вызволить страдальца. Чарльз, услышав, щурится:

— КРОВАТКА, Эрик Леншерр. Не нужно никого ниоткуда спасать, это просто кроватка, в которой СПЯТ.

— Не лезь ко мне в голову, — ворчит Эрик уже в четвертый раз за день.  
Он помогает Чарльзу обустроить и машину. Детское кресло напоминает сумку или кошелек. Огромный кошелек. Не лучше ли будет носить ребенка в чем-то менее громоздком? Эрик, например, видел, как дамы в парке переносят своих собак в специальных сумочках, и Эрик решает поделиться этой идеей с Чарльзом.

— Господи Боже, Эрик! Мы НЕ посадим нашего ребёнка в собачью переноску, — вздыхает Чарльз. — Ты что, НИКОГДА не видел детское кресло?

Эрик удивленно моргает. Нет. Конечно нет. Он терпеть не может детей, так с чего ему интересоваться, как они передвигаются?

Эрик продолжает делать вид, что они не собираются заводить ребенка. Эрик даже предлагает Чарльзу усыновить Шона: тот, конечно, не сможет пользоваться детским креслом, но вот помогать этому засранцу выбираться из детской тюрьмы он не станет.

— КРОВАТКИ, — перебивает его Чарльз, параллельно думая, куда поставить короля, когда они играют в его кабинете в шахматы.

— Прочь из моей головы, — отстранено произносит Эрик, не отрывая взгляда от доски.

— Шах и мат, — отвечает ему Чарльз с широкой улыбкой.

Он делает вид, что не будет никакого ребенка, вплоть до того дня, когда Чарльз уезжает из особняка вместе с детским креслом на несколько часов, а затем возвращается держа в руках… РЕБЕНКА. Маленький сморщенный комочек. Что за херня?

Эрик непонимающе таращится на Чарльза, который, в свою очередь не замечая Эрика, внимательно разглядывает малыша, сюсюкая. Эрик не сюсюкает. Он внимательно разглядывает соперника: маленький, розовощекий, с большими голубыми глазами. Крошечные пальчики. Рыжий пушок на голове. По сравнению с Эриком, не такой уж и красавец.

— Что это такое? — непонимающе спрашивает Эрик.

— ЭТО - наш сын, Эрик. Магнус Фрэнсис Ксавьер.

Эрик удивленно моргает. Ребенок носит его имя? Он чувствует, как у него внезапно становится тепло на душе, но Эрик резко тормозит себя, потому что он НЕ ЛЮБИТ детей. Этот малыш не одержит победу, пусть даже он и будет носить его имя.

— Где ты взял ребенка?

— Эрик, ты хоть иногда уделяешь мне внимание? Я еще на прошлой неделе говорил тебе, что звонили из С.У.Д.М.

С.У.Д.М. — Служба По Усыновлению Детей-Мутантов, негосударственный проект, суть которого следующая: некоторые семьи мутантов, вынужденные отказаться от своих детей, обращаются в эту организацию, чтобы их дети были отданы в благополучные семьи родителям-мутантам. Теперь Эрик припоминает, что Чарльз действительно говорил что-то подобное, но он был слишком занят тем, что смотрел на экране на Шонду Раймс.

— Ох, — выдыхает Эрик. — Я просто не уделил этому должного внимания.

— Ты ХОТЬ ИНОГДА слушаешь меня?

— Ну, — хмурится Эрик. — Я очень внимательно слушаю, когда ты говоришь что-то вроде "трахни меня поглубже, Эрик".

Чарльз удивленно распахивает глаза и прикрывает ушки ребенка одеялом.

— Только не в присутствии Макса, ладно?

— Макс? Серьезно?

Эрик пытается продемонстрировать Чарльзу всю степень своего раздражения, но тот его игнорирует. Он полностью сосредоточился на ребенке и, склонившись над ним, продолжил сюсюкать, повторяя "папочка рядом". Эрик же гневным взглядом сверлит ребенка, который просто очаровал Чарльза, думая, что его предполагаемые способности проявились уж больно рано.

Дети отвратительны.

В этом он в очередной раз убеждается, когда несколько дней спустя Чарльз протягивает ему завернутый в пеленки комочек. Эрик смотрит на грязные пеленки, затем на ребенка, который, используя свое умение очаровывать, улыбается ему. УЛЫБАЕТСЯ. Что ж, игра началась, малыш, игра НАЧАЛАСЬ.

— Может, стоит дать ему имя Жаба? — предлагает Эрик, поднимая взгляд на Чарльза. — Похоже, что у него такие же проблемы с выделениями, как у того мутанта, с которым мы сражались в Нью-Джерси в прошлом месяце, и который перепачкал нас слюной.

— Его зовут Магнус, — выдохнул Чарльз, забирая у Эрика, который все равно держал его как можно дальше от себя на вытянутых руках, пока тот пускал слюни. Этот ребенок, похоже, никогда не бывает сухим. — Пойдем отсюда, малыш Макс, — вновь принимается сюсюкать Чарльз. Магнуса не переименуют в Жабу, Эрик поиграл этот раунд. Эрик продолжает сверлить Чарльза взглядом, пока тот прижимает малыша к груди и бормочет, что не стоит сердиться на папочку, папочка у нас ворчун.

Папочка.

— Если уж папочка у нас ворчун, — перебивает его Эрик. — То почему он мне улыбался?

Чарльз резко поворачивается к Эрику, поднимая на него удивленный взгляд.

— Он улыбался тебе? Серьезно? Господи, это была его первая улыбка, и я ее ПРОПУСТИЛ, — Чарльз поднимает Магнуса чуть выше и смотрит в эти огромные голубые глаза, способные очаровать любого, но сейчас он не делает ничего. Совсем ничего. Просто пускает слюни и никаких улыбок. — Ну же, улыбнись папе. Улыбнись папе, давай!

Весь оставшийся вечер уходит у Чарльза на то, чтобы заставить ребенка улыбнуться. Тот никак не реагирует, и Эрику кажется, что тот ему как-то даже разок подмигивает. Похоже, что Макс играет на его стороне #вкомандепапочки.  
Телепатия Чарльза оказывается очень полезной способностью, когда дело касается Магнуса. Например, они могут мыть посуду, как Чарльз вдруг замирает, уставившись невидящим взглядом перед собой, а затем сообщает Эрику, что Магнус только что проснулся и сейчас расплачется. Подобное случается слишком часто, причем в самый неподходящий момент: например, Эрик вдруг осознает, что в последнее время он моет уж больно много посуды, а как-то раз забывает на плите макароны с сыром, и те подгорают. Однажды Чарльз внезапно впадает в транс, когда собирается сделать Эрику минет.

— Магнус, — выдыхает Чарльз, который только собирался обхватить твердый член Эрика своими прекрасными губами. Поднявшись, он буквально выпрыгивает из кровати. — Извини, дорогой. Ребенок.

— ТВОЮ Ж МАТЬ, — ворчит Эрик. — ДА СКОЛЬКО Ж МОЖНО ЕБАННЫЙ СТЫД. 

Не видя другого выхода из ситуации, Эрик берет смазку, и выдавив на ладонь немого лубриканта, надрачивает себе. Прерванный половой акт. Второй раунд тоже остается за Магнусом. Это начинает напоминать войну, и Эрик намерен в ней победить.

Эрик терпеть не может детей, впрочем, Магнус - не самый ужасный экземпляр. Он всегда улыбается шуткам Эрика, даже самым нелепым. Чарльз, заметив это, советует ему не обольщаться. 

— Магнус — ребенок, все у него вызывает улыбку, — говорит он несколько раздраженно. Этот маленький мягкий комочек вызывает непреодолимое желание его обнять: иногда он засыпает на плече у Эрика, забавно посапывая.  
Однажды ночью, несколько месяцев после того, как Чарльз принес домой этот самый маленький комочек, который доставил им волнений больше, чем за все время Страйкер, они уже по привычке просто падают от усталости в кровать, надеясь поспать хоть пару часов. В какой-то момент Чарльз моргает, и тыкает Эрика локтем в бок.

— Иди к нему, — стонет он. — Я тааааааак устал.

— К кому? — сквозь сон бормочет Эрик.

— Магнус. Он сейчас разрыдается.

А затем, в качестве подтверждения его слов, в тишине комнаты раздается громкий плач, доносящийся из радионяни.

— Иди ты, — страдальчески произносит Эрик, не желая расставаться с теплом кровати. — Это ты хотел ребенка.

Он ожидает, что Чарльз врежет ему или пошлет к черту, но тот лишь выдает сонное "мффф" и, перекатившись на свою сторону, вновь проваливается в сон. Магнус продолжает выть. Первое желание Эрика — растолкать Чарльза. Но потом он решает, что тот и так слишком много возился с ребенком и учениками в последнее время и определенно заслужил отдых.

Скатываясь с кровати, Эрик на ходу натягивает халат. Распахнув дверь, он выходит в коридор: комната Магнуса находится напротив их спальни, только на этаж ниже. Он открывает дверь детской, и его взгляд натыкается на Магнуса, чей плач напоминает уже завывания. Когда темноту комнаты разрезает полоса света из коридора, Магнус замолкает и, икнув, начинает снова, только уже тише. Эрик замирает в дверях, внимательно смотря на ребенка, сидящего за решеткой детской тюрьмы.

— Бедный малыш, — тихо бормочет Эрик. Он подходит к раскрасневшемуся Магнусу и легонько поглаживает его. — Тише, тише.

У Чарльза это так естественно получается. Может, это талант, может, телепатия. Эрик же чувствует себя более, чем неловко, успокаивая малыша. Это ведь от него требуется, да?

Магнус моргает и вздрагивает.

Сердце Эрика внезапно тает.

Уверенным движением он берет ребенка на руки и прижимает его к груди. Он не бросит Магнуса одного в этой клетке. Он возьмет его с собой и уложит спать рядом, крепко прижимая. Магнус все еще дрожа и тихонько икая прижимается к нему, и Эрик сдается.

— Тише, тише, — шепчет он, крепко прижимая ребенка по дороге в их с Чарльзом спальню. — Папочка рядом.


End file.
